The present invention is generally directed to nursing devices, particularly to a sucking device which allows a bottle to hang freely during the drinking process.
Presently the nipple is directly placed on the bottle (like a bottle cap) which requires holding the bottle close to mouth at drinking time.
The present invention differs from other sucking devices through the use of an adapter which extends or distances the nipple from the bottle by a flexible pipe which allows the bottle and the nipple to be independently located during drinking time.